Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to an IP camera, and more particularly to an IP camera with an IR cut filter.
Related Art
Internet protocol (IP) camera has been widely used in home environment in modern life, especially for the purpose of home security. IP camera is able to send and receive data, such as digital video content, via a network, and hence is easy to use.
It is common that an IP camera remains turned on twenty-four hours a day. During the day, an infrared (IR) cut filter may be used to filter out the IR light so that the IR light does not distort the colors of images. During the night, the light entering the camera does not pass through the IR cut filter in order to capture images at night. However, when moving the IR cut filter, there may be excessive transient power causing malfunction.